


New Start

by DropEveryFear



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropEveryFear/pseuds/DropEveryFear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my first fan fiction, and I hope you like it. Please comment for ideas and idk your comment héhe ฅ'ω'ฅ</p><p> </p><p>So you start at a new school with a campus in a new country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I want there to be an option to let you choose wich one you like best.. To think about it of how I let the characters display themselfs.  
> I hope you like it so have fun x

so a little observation for where and when.. you just got to a new university with a campus. it's all before everyone (Jack, Mark, Felix etc.) started doing YouTube.

 

Friday (a weekend before school starts.)

you just parked your car and wanted to search for your room, to get all of your stuff sorted and cleaned a bit.  
after walking around a bit you found the receptionist.

"Uhm hey miss, could you maybe show me where my room is?"

"yes sure honey, what's your name?"

"my name is _____."

"found it it's number 303, but aren't you a bit early. normally everyone starts coming here at next Sunday.. "

"yes, I wanted to look around before school starts. I'm not from here and wanted to explore a bit. "

"oh sure, that's a good plan. here! and have a good day. "

after wishing her a good day back you were looking at the key and a little map to find your room.  
2 floors up and 2 doors later, you found the room. when you get in you see 2 beds and some closets and drawers.  
after looking around you decided to just pick the right part of the room and started filling in your stuff. 

*time skip* (kinda weird xD)

after putting everything in place, your pc, clothing and the rest of your stuff. you decided to wonder around for a bit.

*another time skip* (how you doin?)*

so around the campus you found, a coffee shop, a little bakery but no grocery store..  
it was getting kinda late and started walking back to the campus. 

*just listening to music* (some nightcore :3)(idk)

music was getting kinda bored and you wanted to pick a different one, so just switching between some music until you walked into something  
(happens to me too oke xD)  
you looked up to see what is was, it was a man.

"oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention were I walked.. "

"no it's fine, are you oke? "  
He pointed at you as you felt a warm drop drip from your nose.  
He put his fingers on your nose and tilted your head back.  
Now you were a placed onder his face, he had amazing blue eyes.  
Full of care and worry. 

after it stopped bleeding he let go of your nose and looked at you with a big smile, like those of a happy child, you chuckled a bit at the sight.  
he offered to bring you home, and walked together to the campus.

(little time skip) :3

"Hey are you new on the campus I haven't seen you here before. " He asked when you were almost there. 

"No i just came here and wanted to explore a little bit."

"Ow really where have you been already, maybe I can recommend some places. " he said with that big smile again. 

"I found a little bakery and a coffee shop, nothing else really. do you maybe know where the closest grocery store is? so I can buy some stuff before school."

"Oh sure it's a couple streets that way" he said after pointing to the direction.  
"I could take you there, if you would like? I need to buy some stuff too"

after looking at his eyes you said "yes, thank you. that would be nice of you."  
there grew a big grin on his face while trying to look away. 

"So tomorrow at 11.00 at the hall? " he asked when you walked up the stairs.  
"Yes, then I will see you tomorrow"  
"see you tomorrow, good night" he said while his face got a little red. 

after closing your door you realize you don't know his name..  
"ah well" you can always ask tomorrow.  
after ordering some food you watching a little TV and went to bed

**Author's Note:**

> So Uhm please leave a comment, I hope you liked it (asking a lot)  
> If yes I'll continue if not then I can tell my friend it wasn't that good and keep it to only reading ^^ (she set me up oke xD) 
> 
> Have a nice day or evening and I'll maybe hear from you soon byeebyee ฅ'ω'ฅ


End file.
